<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Keep Going Anymore by TeneTheWriterOfLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991998">I Can't Keep Going Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeneTheWriterOfLife/pseuds/TeneTheWriterOfLife'>TeneTheWriterOfLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#MentalHealth #SuicideAwareness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeneTheWriterOfLife/pseuds/TeneTheWriterOfLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another depression short</p><p>Please don't let go. Someone will grieve for you, I promise. So don't set yourself free, no matter how hard it seems to get sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Keep Going Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forced smiles. The fake laughs. All that time pretending so nobody worries about me. It should be easy to hide away. But it’s not. Not one bit. I’m useless. I just want to go. Nobody loves me enough to care anyway.</p><p>
  <em>Yes you are. You’re nothing but a worthless piece of vermin contaminating the earth.</em>
</p><p>I’m not cared for. My existence was wasting oxygen and resources.</p><p>
  <em>You’re not worth loving. What can you offer to this world?</em>
</p><p>Nothing. I could offer nothing to those who I loved. I wasn’t worthy of them.</p><p>
  <em> Make yourself feel it. Feel you are worthless. You deserve it. </em>
</p><p>I felt the pain through a reddish haze. Through slits I could see the crimson trickling from within me. It felt good. It felt like something I deserved. This pain I could control. Good.</p><p>
  <em>Harder. Cut deeper. You know you want the pain. </em>
</p><p>Barely was the pain even felt anymore. Overwhelmed as I was with satisfaction in my own suffering. The elation, almost. The image was blurry, but I stole a brief glance at the marring. I was ugly, horrible. Who could ever love me now?</p><p>
  <em>There’s no one you’re leaving behind. Nobody ever loved you anyway.</em>
</p><p>Consciousness was fading, but still I persevered. Relishing my own torture, almost tasting the pleasure of controlling my despair. I wanted to leave, finish my misery forever. An angel who wanted to go home.</p><p>
  <em>Just go and kill yourself</em>
</p><p>I brought it to the site. It was all about to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't do it. Reach out if you need someone; heck I'm here is you need me. Just remember that everyone has a purpose; to live and see the world. It's not your time to go yet, so please, I'm pleading with you, don't leave. </p><p>I'm open if you want to talk, though it'll have to be either here or on Wattpad, since I'm not allowed social media.</p><p>As always, if you're triggered or upset by this work, I'll remove it. Just contact me privately and I'll do it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>